Glitched Mech Madness
Training Chamber - - Outskirts of San Francisco This stark, spacious chamber is well reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A gleaming training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for work. The walls are sheathed in reflective alloys, allowing the combatants to observe their motions and progress. Contents: Sunstreaker Coriolis Dominator Training Drone - AC Sunstreaker Sunstreaker's sleek lines reflect his perfectly constructed body, perfectly symmetrical and obsessively taken care of. His wide, broad shoulders reflect his proud stance, gleaming yellow armor making him stand out between the rest of the Cybertronian dull mechs. Two helm-fins are found at the sides of his black helm, decorated with golden metallic slats at the center of them. His dark blue optics are cold and cruel, betraying the lack of mercy that runs deep through his spark. Most of his armor is painted in that special shade of yellow, save for the forearms, hip-plates and shin guards that are painted black. Arcee appears in the doorway, arms folded across her chestplate as she peeks inside the training room. Sunstreaker moves fluidly as he goes through the motions of a fighting routine. The fighting bots are still for now. He seems to be trying to limber up and work out the kinks of his reworked armor. There are still a few scars healing over Arcee stands there a moment, debating on whether or not to confront this mech. Personally, she can't stand him. She'd sooner kiss Blot than make small talk with 'Streaker. But she's been trying hard lately not to hold grudges. "You feeling like your old self again?" she asks. Sunstreakers hand twitches slightly at the sound of Arcee's voice but he doesn't stop moving until it seems the 'dance' is done. Then he finally straightens and turns to look at her, his bright blue optics looking directly at hers. "Not quite." His words are direct, no hint of malice or disdain for some reason. Arcee didn't know quite what she was expecting, but she wan't expecting civility. (Well, I guess since he's making an attempt, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt,) she decides. "Well, it will probably take some time. I know when I returned from my last assignment, things just didn't seem the same for some cycles." Sunstreaker turned to face her fully now and it was obvious he'd tried to polish his plating up, but the scars were marring that finish too much. Helooked away slightly. "I was down there too long. It's ... " He pauses, not quite sure what to say. "Yeah, I don't doubt that you've...seen some things," Arcee acknowledges, as something occurs to her. "Have you completely debriefed yet? Not just at that meeting, but given the entire mission log over? Sometimes that helps to let go of the more unpleasant parts," she suggests. Sunstreakers jaw works a little, his optics looking away. "Not yet. I don't know if they were waiting for me to get repaired or...what." There was a touch of heat to his voice but it wasn't aimed at anyone in particular. One of his hands clenched a little as he looked back. "I'm just waiting for my next set of orders." Either Sunstreaker has been taken over by something or whatever happened to him in the depths of Cybertron over those long months...spooked him or changed him. Arcee surprises herself by actually feeling some sympathy. She's definitely been through this on some missions. While she's a good listener, she doesn't have any special talents as a counselor or emotional therapist -- other than being a good listener over a drink. She's fairly sure 'Streaker needs better help than that. For a moment, she almost asks him about the mission, but stops herself. Not only is it not any of her business, but it may aggravate him even *more* if she tries to drag the truth out. "Let me know if you want to talk about it or anything, okay? But I don't blame you one bit if you don't." Sunstreaker stands there, looking at her for a moment, his optics getting a bit of a distant look before he refocuses. Finally, after a long moment, he says "Thanks." He turns a little as if to go back to whatever it was he was doing then stops. Turning his head slightly he asks, "Want to spar?" Arcee smiles slightly. "Sure." Inwardly, she hopes that having a practice battle won't set anything off emotionally for 'Streaker, but anything is possible. She'll just keep an optic open for such a possibility. Sunstreaker walks across the floor to give Arcee room to enter and take a stance. "Hand to hand or ... something else?" he offers, giving her the choice. "Eh, Melee's fine," Arcee says, watching 'Streaker curiously. He really hasn't been himself at all since he returned, and she isn't sure if it's a relief or a blessing. Right now, she's just relieved he's not mouthing off or talking about his armor or how great he is. That's what makes him insufferable! "You start, or should I?" she asks, limbering up a bit. Sunstreaker waits for her to get into the center o fthe ring and then takes two quick running steps and throws a kick out at Arcee without warning. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Arcee with his Kick attack! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Protected. Arcee sees the kick coming just in time to duck -- and get it right in her shoulder's armor plating, instead of her midsection. While she's crouching, she swings her leg around in an attempt to knock 'Streaker's balancing leg out from under him. Combat: Arcee strikes Sunstreaker with her Kick attack! Sunstreakers foot is knocked out from under him but as he lands on his chest, he's immediately rolling towards her, stopping short enough to thrust himself upward and try to ram his head into her chin. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Arcee with his Ram attack! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Arcee sees this shot coming and she flips backwards to avoid it, then she grins slightly and attempts a variation of something she attempted when she encountered Blast Off recently -- she sprints toward 'Streaker and leaps into the air, in an attempt to simulate a drop from a slight height. It's not aggressive enough or high enough to be a flying kick, but it's more like a pounce to try to being her opponent down. Combat: Arcee strikes Sunstreaker with her Smash attack! Sunstreaker is dropped to the ground and oofs, but reaches up to grab ahold of Arcee by the side of the neck and throw her off of him and put some distance between them so he could get up. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Arcee with his Grab attack! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Neutral. So far, so good. 'Streaker's still not 'himself', but Arcee has plans to address that later, through her own social channels. She pauses for a moment to let him get his bearings. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Sunstreaker stands but keeps a bit of a fighting stance, his armor closed in around his systems, his optics brighter showing he was on hightened alertness. Gone was the arrogant pretty boy who worried about scratches to his armor. Gone was the grouchy comments about getting dirty or needing a polish. It was as if his processor was still stuck in survival mode....survive, get out alive. He had barely finished adjusting his stance when he went into action, telegraphing his move to appear to be kicking out at Arcee again when at the last second he dodged to the right and threw a punch. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Arcee with his Punch attack! Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Arcee catches that punch right in the 'breadbasket' while anticipating a kick that never came, but thankfully, in her case, there's armor in that breadbasket so she doesn't suffer too terribly much. She still isn't sure what to think of 'Streaker's mindset, other than to think it's considerably abnormal for him to be behaving like this. As 'Streaker recovers from his last move, Arcee tries something a little more daring -- she tries to 'clothesline' him across the neck and give him a really good wallop into the floor. The failure rate for this move is fairly high, and there's always the risk of being thrown off-balance herself, giving 'Streaker the advantage of pounding *her* into the floor. But she tries it anyhow, because why not. Combat: Arcee strikes Sunstreaker with her Ruckus attack! Sunstreaker was about to move out of the way when an arm shot out and caught him right in the throat, taking him down to the floor where he let out a snarl of effort and without thinking, reached up and tried to grab her head, trying to slam her down to the floor right along with him. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Arcee with his Grab attack! "Ahahah, you know that move," Arcee laughs as she hits the ground. She's the sort who tries to laugh away pain, certainly not because she enjoys it, but because it's better in her view than whining about it. She stands back up, then retreats to a corner of the room... ...Where she transforms to vehicle mode, and begins her ever-quickening approach. "Think fast!" Arcee calls out. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Stylish! Combat: Pink Saturn Sky strikes Sunstreaker with her Ram attack! Sunstreaker gets up off the floor in just enough time to see Arcee transform and come racing for him. He used to be the kind to back away from a fight for fear of having his finished ruined but now he steps in and takes the hit while raising his hands above his head, her alt form taking him in the midsection as his fists come down hard on top of her and he does his best to smash the hell out of her. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Pink Saturn Sky with his Smash attack! "Oh, ow, ow, heheh..." Arcee tries to laugh it off but she's beginning to hurt pretty badly. "Nice one." Transforming once more, she maintains distance this time, pulling out her pistols from subspace but only drawing one, for now...she's not trying to damage Sunstreaker as much as she's trying to challenge him. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Curvy Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! Combat: Arcee strikes Sunstreaker with her Laser attack! Sunstreaker blinks in surprise as she transforms and pulls her guns, firing at him. With a snarl of fierceness and an almost insane look in his eyes, he scrambles to his feet and lunges for her. She took it to the next level in his mind, and now all those years ago being in the gladetorial pits, and having just been in similar circumstances on the last mission, he goes into the state of mine of kill or be killed. Reaching for her, he attempts to do some serious damage, gladitorial style. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Arcee with his Gladitorial Combat Master attack! "Whoah, hey hey hey, time out!" Arcee says sharply, backing up a few steps and trying to get 'Streaker to come to his senses. Inwardly, she's a little bit frightened, but no way will she show it outwardly, because in the wild, weakness = death. She *hopes* she can get through to him. If she can't, she hopes to Primus that someone's nearby to help her stop him. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Arcee says, "...Magnus?? Are you there??" Ultra Magnus says, "Yes I'm in Autobot City at the moment...is there a problem?" Arcee says, "Possibly, something's glitching with Sunstreaker, he's acting kind of shell-shocked. We're in the training room." Ultra Magnus says, "On my way!" Ultra Magnus enters from the repair bay above. Ultra Magnus has arrived. Solstice says, "If y' need nay help, let me know." Ultra Magnus strides crisply into the Training Room, looking around to try and gather in the situation before he says anything. As Sunstreaker begins advancing on her violently, Arcee gets on the base channel and calls Magnus. Because if Sunstreaker REALLY wanted to put a serious hurt on her, Arcee doesn't doubt that he could, and she doesn't want to shoot him down just because he's having a glitch. Sunstreaker turns, ready for the next attack, armor clamped down tight. Sure, it's a combat simulator and when they leave, all injuries will be 'gone' but to Sunstreaker at the moment, its very real. His teeth bared and his optics almost a white blue, he focuses on Arcee. He says nothing, his body tense, waiting....even as she backs a few steps. He doesn't advance though. Something deep inside says not to, keeping him restrained but it's the only thing seeming to keep him in tact. Ultra Magnus says, "Solstice, I think your presence would be helpful." Solstice says, "On it sir." Ultra Magnus watches Sunstreaker critically for a few moments, then glances at Arcee briefly. When he looks at Sunstreaker something about Ultra Magnus' demeanor seems to be a bit more relaxed. Still watchful but no longer tense. Solstice enters from the repair bay above. Solstice has arrived. "It's okay. 'Streaker. You're with friends," Arcee says in a very even tone. "It's just a simulation." She keeps her weapon in her hand, but down at her side and not pointed at the mech. She notices Magnus enter, but doesn't look away from Sunstreaker because she isn't sure if that will trigger him to violence. Sunstreakers body is tense, his optics haven't cycled once. His gladitor routines still running his systems hot. His hands clench and unclench, not having gone for any weapons yet....waiting, watching Arcee but not cycling down either. His denta clench as he says nothing in return....strangely, he hasn't said a word since the melee started, which is not like him at all. Streaker would have been whining about his polish, the dents, his looks, his armor...being bitchy and a premadonna. Now it's all business and he's in it to win. "...I don't want to shoot him," Arcee admits to Magnus reluctantly. "But I'm not sure he's capable of reasoning. We were doing fine, just a regular bout, and then this happened." Solstice overheard the call and the followup so comes in a few minutes after Magnus. She stops near the door to get an idea of what's going on, blue optics focusing on Sunstreaker, expression quizzical. Outwardly, this looks like any normal sparring match between friends...except there's an air of tension, and it doesn't take very long to figure out there's something very unusual about Sunstreaker's behavior. Arcee's got her gun drawn, but she doesn't really have the heart to shoot-to-seriously-harm 'Streaker, even if he can be a jerk at times. The reason is simple; you don't hit a mech when he's down, and she considers him impaired at the moment. "We're just sparring, this isn't a real match," she says to the glitched mech loudly, hoping that something inside him responds to the urgency in her tone. Ultra Magnus sees Solstice enter and then goes over to stand near her. He whispers to her in a lowered voice, while keeping his optics on the 'fight'. Ultra Magnus mutters to Solstice, "... coming.... okay... hurt." Solstice picks up on the tension, less based on the body language and more on Arcee's vocal tone. Remaining by the door, she tilts her head a bit to listen to Magnus, optics remaining on Arcee and Sunstreaker before nodding, stance remaining easy and neutral. A quiet murmur in responser is given. Solstice mutters to Ultra Magnus, "Always glad... Seems a bit... here." With a grunt, Sunstreaker seems to take some preceived movement as a threat and takes a few lunging steps towards Arcee, dodging a bit as he does. He doesn't see her any more but sees the 'things' he's been fighting for months, the creatures that aren't even mechs any more in the depths of Cybertron. With a shout he throws a kick to sweep her feet out from under her, trying to tackle her to the floor. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Arcee with his Kick attack! "Ow!" Arcee's solidly thumped in the legs, and falls to the floor. "Alright, seriously, knock it off!" She frowns and tries to 'warn' 'Streaker off with her pistol (under the assumption he can still sense anything outside of his glitch-visions). "Ideas, anyone?" she asks Solstice and Magnus. "Because I really don't want to take him down. And I don't think he's in any mood to be subdued." She struggles to keep the glitched mech from tearing her up anymore than he already has. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Ultra Magnus's expression begins to show a bit more concern now. "How long has he been like this, Arcee? Did he say anything to you...?" Solstice slides a foot forward as Sunstreaker moves in and tackles Arcee. Optics narrow and she peers at Magnus before shifting her position to try and get a better look at Sunstreaker's expression. She isn't going to comment just yet, she's trying to get a good look-over on the mech in question, even to the point of pulling out her jr. medic's training scanner. It has the big buttons. "He was acting a little bit reserved when I came in here, but he asked -- very nicely I think -- if I wanted to train with him, and things were going well until he suddenly seemed to 'tune out' and behave like this," Arcee explains, in-between watching 'Streaker's current zombie/kill mode continue. "I think something in his last mission might have glitched him, he's been weird ever since he returned." Scars on his armor are still visible as they are being autorepaired, but his optics are nearly blue-white as he rolls to the side, keeping in a crouch, the pistol waving making him snarl, "Fragger..." is the first word he's said and he lunges again, trying to tackle her to get the gun away. Combat: Sunstreaker strikes Arcee with his Grab attack! Ultra Magnus nods thoughtfully as he watches the one-sided fight continue (one-sided not because Arcee can't hold her own, but because she's clearly holding back). "It doesn't seem to be a condition that occurs outside of the stress of combat...I hesitate to even suggest this Arcee, but it might be best if we let him work it out of his system, as it were." Ultra Magnus winces as Arcee is tackled once more. "He can't really hurt you, not in here...but if it gets to be too much let us know and one of us can take over for you." Solstice puzzles a moment, optics narrowed as she studies Sunny. Huh, armor scarring isn't his style from what she remembers from reading his dossier. She thumbs one of the 4 buttons on the Jr. Medical Training Scanner, that has a pictogram of a head and some wavy lines coming out of it. "Hey Sunny, I borrowed yer wax. Y' left your room open an' I needed it." is said after she pushes the button. Solstice adds, "I had t' use it all." Arcee begins struggling with 'Streaker for custody of the pistol. "NoooooDoomflower (talk) let Doomflower (talk) 00:51, January 28, 2014 (UTC) go!!!" she exclaims, clutching the gun desperately. Arcee's not very strong, and she's really worried that in his current state, he'll run around shooting until he's taken out. In the process of fighting for the gun, it goes off when either Arcee or 'Streaker pulls the trigger. Kind of hard to tell which one did it. Combat: Arcee strikes Sunstreaker with her Pistol attack! Sunstreaker doesn't seem to hear Solstice at all. He doesn't seem to notice his superior officer in the room either. His attention is solely on Arcee or whatever he's picturing Arcee as. When the sound of the shot goes off, and he feels the sting, it seems to snap something within, like turning off a switch. His optics cycle off for a moment and when they flash back on, they are the dark azure blue they were when they started. Looking down at Arcee under him, he grows still for a moment and then seems to backpeddle, scrambling to get off of her. His armor unclamps from around him with a hiss as it releases heat that had been trapped within. "Primus..." "'Streaker...we gotta talk...that's one heck of a glitch you got there," Arcee exclaims, still trying to compose herself as she returns her pistol to subspace. Sunstreaker looks around, his optics cycling again as he realizes there are two others in the room now. When the frak did they get here? He looks back at Arcee when she speaks, "Glitch? What glitch? The one where I passed out? I'm just tired...Still recovering." Ultra Magnus steps forward now, stopping once he's within easy speaking range. "'Passed out'? He echoes. "Has this happened before, Sunstreaker?" Solstice huhs, tapping her scanner. She offers Sunstreaker a smile, while stepping back a few steps and transmitting the scans to medical's inbox for review. She doesn't say anything but does give a shy wave of fingers. "It was a blackout, maybe, but you didn't *pass out*," Arcee comments, having a seat on the floor to recover. "I'm no medic, but I know a glitch when I see one, and you, 'Streaker, are glitched." Sunstreaker has his ass planted on the floor, arms thrown out a little behind him, legs in front of him, still in a position from when he scrambled off Arcee in a rush. Looking up at Ultra Magnus he shudders a little as he looks to Arcee, "I'm not Glitched!" he says as he stands up, looking upset. "No...sir," he says looking at Magnus, "I just got back a few days ago. I've been recovering until now. Probably pushed myself too hard too soon." He reaches up to rub at a scar on his chest, his servos trembling slightly. Arcee glances over at Solstice, and mouths silently, 'glitched'. Ultra Magnus says, "From all accounts, that was a difficult mission." He pauses and looks at Sunstreaker. "Even for you." Solstice uuhs and her happy expression fades, "Uh, Uncle Sunny, it ain't exactly normal whatcha did there." She flips the scanner around to show the screen. "An' th' scan said that something' wasn't right so I had t' send it to medical. Y' need t' get checked out." Pause, "An' get polished an' relaxed." So the scan might not have said anything really. It's a jr kit but.. "Even if you don't believe any of us...why not get it checked out? It might be something you shouldn't ignore," Arcee suggests, as she stands and looks over at Sunstreaker. "Many glitches are nearly impossible for mechs to detect on their own, after all." Sunstreaker looks at Solstice, "Why...do you keep calling me Uncle? Do I .. know you?" he asks, perhaps trying to change the subject. Solstice ohs and looks sheepish for a moment, "Erm.. We haven't met but Uncle Sideswipe was at my onlinin' 5 years ago an took pictures. I'm trying' not t' use human titles but it's hard not t' but.. I'm real excited t' finally get t' meetcha an real." expression goes sad, optics dimming, "worried aboutcha. You weren't actin' right." Sunstreaker grits his teeth at being told...again...he wasn't acting right. "By the way, speaking of my...brother...where the frack is the glitchhead?" He looks around, hoping someone can answer his questions. "I go offworld for a year and I come back and he's nowhere to be found." "Probably on assignment, that's a question you should ask Rod," Arcee says, wondering to herself if 'Streaker's going to glitch again. If she even suspects that, she's blasting him this time. She's not even going to give him a chance to grab the pistol! Solstice puts the jr scanner away after it beeps, indicating that the scan was sent. "I haven't seen 'em either." Frown, "You're gonna go see th' doc-medics, right, Uncle Sunny?"' Sunstreaker says, "I'm not your uncle!" Sunstreaker snaps. He looks around, his optics having the look of a trapped cyber hound, trying to find a way to flee." Arcee says, "Solstice, don't take what he says personally, alright? He's glitched." Solstice blinks, door-wings shift and she nods, expression blanking, tone going flat and formal. "As you wish, sir. Would you prefer to go to medical under your own power as per regulations involving extended missions as I do not recall seeing any notations that you had or would you prefer to be assisted to medical." Solstice says, "Ma'am, I do need to dispense with the terran idiomatic nomenclature. I assure you that nothing 'personal' will continue to be involved." Wraith enters from the repair bay above. Wraith has arrived. "Come on, 'Streaker, let's go. You know this needs to be tended to. It's just protocol and then if they don't find anything, you were right and we were wrong." Arcee continues in an easygoing tone, but she's prepared for a 'quick draw' and take down if need be. Sunstreaker backs up slightly away from both of them, "Look, I'll just go back to my quarters. Just forget any of this happened and I'll just get some more rest. I'll be fine in a few days." He holds his hands up slightly as if to ward them off or to show he means no harm. Solstice holds her hands up and out in front of her, empty with palms up. "Do as you wish, sir." Tone flat. "Ignore a friend's concern." Head nod to Arcee, "And regulations as you see fit." She clasps her hands behind her, "Hurt someone and it will be on your conscience. Since.. You don't trust observers to tell you when they've seen something wrong." She snap turns on a heel, moving to leave. "Good *day* to you, sir." Arcee sighs. Is she going to have to deal with 'Streaker? She just might; after what she's witnessed, she doesn't think he's safe to leave alone in the base. Solstice, though. Arcee can't help but be reminded of Solstice's creator on some occasions, and this would be one of them. She can be quite a bit like him at times. "I really think you should rest in the repair bay," she admits, watching the glitched mech warily. Sunstreaker cycles his optics off, extinguishing a vented sigh of frustration. "Fine...You'll owe me when it's proven nothings wrong with me...." He cycles his optics on and glares at Arcee. "You happy now!?" Wraith makes his way into the training room, being his usual sneaky self. After all, he's not prone to simply announcing 'hey, here I am!' to the world... it's just not his style. Still, there's a pause and slightly amused look when he spies those present. Hmm... Well, this is certainly interesting. "I am so happy, you just have no idea," Arcee says with a smirk. "Let's go." Apparently, she's going to accompany 'Streaker to make sure he actually goes to the Repair Bay. Solstice chuffs, venting air through her manifold as her stiff posture relaxes a smidge, half turning to look over her shoulder with a sad smile, "Yer important t' a lot of folk, Mr. Sunstreaker, sir." Slipping back into her languid, idiomatic grammar. "She's jus' worried an' I'm jus' worried, sir. If there's nothin' wrong, I'll owe y' a tin of of high grade poly-coat." Tone softened. "An' some high test." Sunstreaker shifts a bit away form Arcee as she moves towards him but does make his way towards the exit to the med bay. The look on his face could be reminicent of the old Sunstreaker as he glares and grumbles under his breath. He's obviously not happy about having more tests done. What had started out as a day of trying to get himself back into shape has turned into one of being poked and prodded again... Sunstreaker trudges up the shaft back to the repair bay. Sunstreaker has left. You move to the Repair Bay. Repair Bay - - Outskirts of San Francisco This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Contents: Sunstreaker Dr. Autobot Solstice climbs up and out of the training chamber below. Solstice has arrived. Wraith climbs up and out of the training chamber below. Wraith has arrived. Wraith makes his way up after the trio. Their fault, really, for not noticing him... He pauses, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he continues to watch. "You must all be terribly distracted. I trust all is well?" Arcee glances over at Wraith suddenly. "Yeah, we are, in fact," she admits. "And no, things are not completely well. I'll, uh..." She gives a sidelong glance to Sunstreaker, then looks back at Wraith. "I'll tell you all about it in a bit." Solstice startles slightly, door-wings flicking as she glances over at Wraith with a sad smile, "A bit distracted, yes, sir. Not my place t' talk about it though." A nod to Sunstreaker, "I do hope everythin' checks out, Mr. Sunstreaker, sir. I'll jus' be over here readin' some manuals." She hops on a table, pulls the Jr. medic scanner out and puts it into reader mode while swinging her legs. Wraith nods curtly. "I can accept that much." He looks pointedly at Solstice. "Don't call me 'Sir'. I work for a living." The mech makes his way over to one of the tables and takes a seat. "So, I believe it is safe to assume everyone is not well this evening. Unfortunate." Sunstreaker goes to where he's pointed and sits. "Primus! I don't need a fraking audience..." He looks embarassed and frustrated above all else. "Maybe you do," Arcee shoots back in annoyance. "Now just stay there until a medic can see you." Wraith looks Sunny over and gives him a polite nod. "Well, rest assured, if it is something that does not require an audience, I can turn my head away." Solstice shrugs, "Not here as an audience, Mr. Sunstreaker sir. Here t' make sure y' stay t' get checked out." Looks up from her reading with a not-smile in place. "Regulations." Feet kicking back and forth as she considers then freezes mid kick, looking off into something or another. Sunstreaker grits his denta and waits for whomever to run tests on him. How the hell they are going to figure out if he's glitched is beyond him. He glares at Arcee for a moment before turning away. Arcee smiles slightly as 'Streaker glares at her. He's exactly where he needs to be, now. And this makes her relieved. "I know, you hate this. You hate me for calling you on it. But I did it because I don't want to see you messed up. You're glitched, that's all there is to it." Wraith falls silent as he watches, giving Sunstreaker a bit more of a critical look over than he would otherwise. "It is never bad to have someone give you a look over. I do it often enough simply out of fear that one small problem could result in catastrophic failure at the worst possible time." Sunstreaker frowns but grows quiet as one of the medics pushes him to lay flat on one of the medical exam slabs. He continues to scowl, more like his old self, at everyone and everythign around him, until someone basically flips a switch and puts him out like a light. His optics go dark and his stiff demeanor goes slack, causing his armor to rattle a little as it does. It doesn't take long before he has wires hooked up to his CPU and several other internal monitoring devices.